Funeral
by Solitudely
Summary: Porque pensaban, sí… pensaban tonta e ingenuamente que eso alegraría a Antonio, que aquello podría despertarlo de su largo sueño. Que sólo faltaba un par de animadas risas entre ese muerto y adolorido público para que España volviera. Pero era mentira...


Como que no sé. He escrito mucho del mucho muy de una cierta pareja de Hetalia, así que aquí variando un poco. Mi primer fic de esta pareja, espero que les guste aunque sea un poco.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.

**Parejas**: España/S. Italia, Antonio/Lovino, Español/Italiano (?) etc del etc es la pareja principal y **mega** central de esta historia. Insinuaciones de: US/UK, Alemania/Italia.

**Advertencia:** Pues ya verán…, la advertencia es que no les advierto de nada…

* * *

><p>Estaba allí parado con la vista ida.<p>

Luego, el recorrido hacia su entierro comenzó. Su cuerpo casi por inercia se fue moviendo. Sí, aquel era Lovino Vargas. Y ese…ese era el funeral de su amante. De su gran amor. ¿Cómo había hecho para poder venir?

Su hermano no iba junto a él, lo hubiera hecho sin embargo Romano no quería compañía. A nadie.

¿Cuándo fue el momento en que todo dejo de importar? ¿Cuándo fue el momento en aquel muchacho ya no le importaba absolutamente nada más? ¿Cuándo fue el día en que su pequeño corazón pareció partirse en miles de pedazos?

**¿Dónde había quedado el corazón de Romano? **

Francis no hacía ningún comentario. Nada, su cara era realmente miserable, parecía que había estado llorando durante toda la noche. ¿Y como no?, perder a uno de sus mejores amigos de aquella forma. El francés nunca quiso ni se imagino pasar por una situación así. Pero debía mantenerse firme y no llorar más, Antonio siempre sonreía…siempre ¿Por qué no podía despedirse de aquella forma de su amigo? Sonreírle…

Todos, todos intentaron sonreír el día de su entierro. Pero simplemente no podían. Cada vez que lo intentaban recordaban su rostro, el dolor les consumía por completo y comenzaban a llorar. No lograban dejar sus recuerdos, no conseguían olvidarlos. Había sido importante para ellos. Por eso no podían estar felices.

Ni aunque Antonio se alegrara…ellos no lograban hacer tal cosa como decir "Estoy feliz, España"

Porque pensaban, sí… pensaban tonta e ingenuamente que eso alegraría a Antonio, que aquello podría despertarlo de su largo sueño. Que sólo faltaba un par de animadas risas entre ese muerto y adolorido público para que España volviera.

Lovino no decía nada, siguió aquel ataúd mientras doblaba casi imperceptiblemente a una calle. Miles de cruces llegaron. Se escucho un jadeo ahogado al llegar hasta esa parte.

El italiano dobla el rostro, era Bélgica que lloraba, ella se mantuvo firme por ya dos días…después de su muerte. Pero tenía sus limites, se veía sumamente frágil ese momento, en realidad todos estaban frágiles en ese momento tratando de reconstruir el corazón que se había trizado nuevamente ante la muerte de aquel español.

Todos estaban muy tristes por él. Nadie, ni una persona… podría alegrarse de su muerte.

La ceremonia se llevó acabo cuando llegaron a donde sería enterrado su cuerpo. Todos estaban en silencio mientras las personas correspondientes encomendaban a dios su "alma".

—Ahora…—susurró Prusia, aquella ególatra sonrisa y sentido de autoridad habían desaparecido por completo mostrando una profunda tristeza, en cualquier momento podría comenzar a llorar, pero no lo hacía. No lo hizo jamás por el simple hecho de que era una promesa. —Ahora... Lovino Vargas dirá unas cuantas palabras.

Lovino miró como todos lo observaban y sintió que debía ir hacia adelante. ¿Era a él a quien llamaban verdad?, eran sólo ecos los que escuchaba, estaba casi completamente perdido. Y luego entro en la cuenta de donde estaba.

**"Era el funeral de Antonio" **

Miró a todos los presentes distinguiendo sus rostros. Todos estaban muy tristes.

**¿Dónde? ¿Dónde se había ido aquella contagiosa sonrisa?**

Una triste y amarga expresión de formo en su rostro al tener que ir adelante.

**¿Antonio? ¿Dónde te fuiste? ¿Por qué yo…por qué yo no puedo seguirte?**

Sueltan un versículo y vuelven a llamar al italiano. No seguían al pie de la letra el funeral… quizá, quizá por que no era humano. Tomó el papel y empezó a leer, casi recitando.

—Hoy estamos aquí presentes por la dolorosa muerte de un gran amigo, hermano, amante…—en la última frase tuvo que tomar un gran respiró mientras sentía su voz temblar y algo quemarle el pecho. —Eres inolvidable, eres una persona inolvidable Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, siempre recordaremos los buenos momentos, los malos, tus cualidades. Tenías muchas de ellas…

El italiano siguió cada letra hasta llegar al final mientras cada verso allí presente lo destrozaba aún más.

—Por aquella gran alegría…por la forma, en que a pesar de los proble-mas trataba de salir adelante. Por eso estamos aquí reunidos para decirte…—Lovino ya casi no podía más. Agachó la cabeza y prosiguió con lo siguiente. —Te **amábamos**, gracias por dejarnos compartir tu vida con-tigo. Gracias… y sonríe.

Alemania tomó la mano de Feliciano con ternura. Éste ya no lo soporto más, se mordió el labio y lloro… sí, lloro por España, le quería mucho al igual como su hermano lo quería y simplemente se marcho ¿Por qué personas buenas como aquel chico se iban? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir sufriendo perdidas de gente? Feliciano se aferró en el cuerpo del alemán, este cerró la vista y lo protegió con su abrazo.

Italia le hizo prometer aquel día que no le dejara nunca solo. Y el alemán, sabiendo que eso podía ser sólo simples palabras vacías se lo prometió, no importa como. Nunca dejaría solo a Italia. Le amaba…

Lovino iba a continuar con el discurso, pero algo inesperado fue lo que se encontró más abajo… era la letra de Antonio.

_ Mi última carta. _

_¿Hola? ¿Hola qué tal Lovino…? ¿Eres tú verdad?_

Eso no era parte del discurso. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta… lo que seguía era una carta de España… una carta para él. Su garganta comenzó a doler, pero a pesar de aquello leyó aquel escrito, en silencio. Sólo para él.

_Si lees esto es que a pesar de todo, Francia cumplió con su palabra.  
>¿Sabes? Agradécele por mí, ahora ya nunca podré saber como pagarle por esto.<br>Ese francés es a pesar de todo, uno de los mejores amigos que pude tener en mi vida. _

Miró a Francia, impactado. Y éste… éste, por primera vez en esa ceremonia estaba sonriendo, sonriendo entre dolorosas y amargas lágrimas. Como queriendo decir "Antonio siempre está y estará aquí". Lovino se lleva una mano a la boca y frunce el seño mientras se obliga a sí mismo a continuar con esa carta.

_Si estás leyendo esto… lo más probable es que yo ya no esté aquí.  
>Si es que eso llega a pasar… es el porqué de escribir esto.<br>Espero que todo este evento no te duela mucho mi querido Lovi, te amo demasiado,  
>Tú eres fuerte, saldrás de esto, confío en ello.<br>¿Sabes…? quizá te este viendo desde otro lugar en estos momentos. No te preocupes por mí.  
>Sólo quiero que sepas con esta carta lo mucho que te quiero… y deseo que tú…<br>Que tú seas feliz ¿me entiendes? ¡Sonríe Lovi! ¡Tu sonrisa es lo más hermoso que vi durante mi vida!  
>Me alegro de que hayas sido tú y sólo tú el que me acompañara…<br>Pero…  
>Pero es momento de cambiar, ya no seré yo en tu vida.<br>Sé que me dolerá, y aún no me hago de la idea de que alguien más remplace el lugar que tenías para mí  
>Pero encontrarás a una nueva persona, lo sé. Y serán muy felices…<br>Me alegro, no… más bien **ame** haberte conocido Romano…  
>Por todo eso y mucho más…<br>GRACIAS.  
>Gracias por todos los momentos que compartiste junto a mí<br>Por eso, se feliz. No llores ¿Bien?_

_Te amo, desde donde sea que este…_

_Antonio. _

Lovino frunció más su ceño mientras su rostro comenzaba a romperse. Luego, un recuerdo de las últimas palabras de su amado, amado Antonio llegó a su mente.

"Prométeme… que no vas a llorar Lovi…y que vas a ser muy feliz... "

¡Idiota! ¡Eres un verdadero idiota!, ¿Acaso no lo conocía?, él siempre… siempre que España le pedía que hiciera algo lo cumplía sólo a medias así que…Así que está bien si sólo no llora ¿verdad? ¿Está bien si no podía sonreír, verdad? ¿Verdad Antonio?

—¿Es-Está bien, no? —dijo, quebrándose al fin. En su rostro se podía ver una pequeña sonrisa mientras brotaban amargas lágrimas de sus ojos. Otra vez estaba desobedeciendo a España, estaba sonriendo…es verdad, pero ahora lloraba.

Lloraba por él, porque no podía darse a la idea de un mundo sin Antonio. Por eso, él lloraba.

Lloraba como alguien que amaba con todo su corazón.

Lloraba como alguien completamente enamorado.

Lloraba…como si todo eso le doliera más de lo que pudiera soportar.

—Her-Hermano…—se acercaba Feliciano con cuidado. —…Ven… no…sigas…, cumpliste…, dentro de lo posi-ble le cumpliste a España, ya todo está bien…

El otro italiano le miró por unos cuantos segundos, ambos estaban llorando. Pero Lovino, aún en aquellos momentos se negó a aceptarlo. Teniendo el cuerpo de su amado en aquel escuro cajón, su sonrisa se había opacado por aquel pálido rostro que no se inmutaba por nada dentro de aquel estúpido ataúd…todo… todo era una simple y estúpida broma. Y cuando estaban dispuestos a ocultar aquel ataúd bajo tierra les detuvo, desesperado. Llorando…

—Él… ¡él no está muerto mal-dición!— decía mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. —¿No lo ven? ¿Acaso no lo ven idiotas? ¡Es-está jugando con nosotros! ¡Es sólo una se sus malditas bromas!

Se aferró al ataúd con fuerza. Se negaba a creerlo, desde el momento en que se entero. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos aquel día y para él todo se convirtió en una mentira, todos mentían… ¡Todos!

Antonio estaba vivo, tenía que estarlo.

—Sólo… sólo es una broma verdad… ¿verdad Antonio? ¡Respóndeme España! ¡Diles a todos que es una broma! —se rompía su voz cada vez más. No podía concebir que aquella persona haya muerto. No podía. Habían pasado ya 3 días de su muerte… tres días de su último adiós. De su último beso…

Muchas personas lo tuvieron que apartar, Francia y Prusia apartaron la vista con dolor. Bélgica, Hungría, Inglaterra, Holanda entre muchos otros que asistieron al funeral. Todos apartaron la vista al momento en que el primer puñado de tierra caía sobre aquel cajón donde estaba enterrado lo que alguna vez fue un alegre chico.

Lovino agachó la cabeza sólo en la última paleada de tierra. Fue allí cuando todas sus esperanzas murieron.

**Está muerto.**

**Realmente él estaba muerto.**

**Ya nada podría regresar. Él…no podía regresar. **

**Todo el mundo dejo de sonreír y Lovino…**

**Lovino simplemente se había quedado sin corazón con el cual volver a amar.**

**Y…CORTE! CORTE! **

—¡Se imprime! ¡Se queda! ¡Es maravilloso!~ Ahahaha!~, aunque es obvio si soy yo quien la dirijo —decía Estados Unidos animado y egocéntrico.

—Pero el libreto no es tuyo, tú no haces nada aparte de hacer sonar esa corneta, idiota. —le respondió con sarcasmo Inglaterra quien por alguna u otra razón estaba acompañándolo apenas termino la filmación. Listo para criticarle.

Y en ese preciso momento el supuesto muerto abría los ojos, tiraba un poco del cajón para salir y dedicaba una linda y enorme sonrisa.

Lovino en eso, se trataba de limpiar las lagrimas falsas, sentía que eran un tanto pegajosas ¿Estarían vencidas?

—¡Ahh~! ¡Te veías tan mono y lindoooo Lovino!—decía tirándose a abrazar al italiano.

—¿Con estas malditas gotas de utilería todas defectuosas? Lo dudo bastante…—mencionaba quitándose a Antonio que era el anterior cadáver en aquella historia.

—¿Cómo que defectuosas? ¡Estamos en Hollywood! ¡Aquí todo es de excelente calidad! —se defendía el supuesto director de la supuesta película.

—Y también todo es jodidamente falso—criticaba nuevamente el británico.

—¡Oye!—decía inflando sus cachetes. —No me ayudes tanto ¿Ok?

—Me voy al camarín…—decía suspirando no tomando muy en cuenta a Estados Unidos.

—¡Re-Recuerda que mañana tenemos que grabar la escena donde tú lloras! —decía emocionadísimo el norteamericano.

En realidad, todo lo estaban, ver a Inglaterra llorar en películas es algo digno de ver. Le sale realmente espectacular, era un prodigio en cuanto a la actuación.

—¡NO PIENSO LLORAR! —le respondió el inglés ya lejos de allí.

Francis había recobró todos sus ánimos de manera mágica y ya estaba listo para mostrar su gran bellaza al mundo.

—O dios… ah sido hermoso trabajar en esta película ¡Sentía el amour en cada palabra que decían! ¡Se notaba que se amaban! —decía con pañuelo en mano de color rosado. Francis era más genial que todo el resto.

Él ni gotitas para llorar uso, el sabía llorar de la nada.

—¡Sí! Pero nosotros somos amantes fuera y detrás de cámara ¿verdad Romano?

Un silencio se hizo presente en la sala. Todos esperaban respuesta, Francis entre unos cuantos más, Bélgica que grababa la escena ya, Prusia quien no había tenido la escena awesome y dramática que quería también estaba allí. Sin mencionar a Alfred, y Hungría era la maquilladora y estaba mirando encantada el suceso también esperando una respuesta.

—¡Romano! ¡Hey! Esta es la parte que tú dices "_Sí, también fuera del set somos parejas_"

—¿De qué estás hablando idiota?—le preguntó con indiferencia Lovino.

España se sintió completamente colgado por su pareja, se tiró a abrazarlo por ser tan malo y este trataba de apartarlo con uno o que otro insulto, pero estaba enojado. No le había gustado la película.

La trama…si él muriera, si su España muriera… ¿Él…él realmente que haría?

—¡Bien! ¡Creo que ya estamos todos listos verdad! —preguntó con una sonrisa Alfred. Todos estaban molidos. Pero claro, Alfred no sabía de esas cosas porque lo único como bien dicho Inglaterra que hizo y hacía era tocar aquella estúpida corneta o como se llamara.

—Bien… bien…—decían todos retirándose.

Alemania junto a Italia y Lovino junto a Antonio. Síp, esa noche los hermanos italianos dormirían en casas diferentes. Era viernes después de todo. Un día libre.

Francis en tanto, tenía alguien que lo esperaba en la casa, no había podido venir por ciertos problemas ¿Quién era ese alguien? ¡Nadie lo sabía!

Estados Unidos les dijo a todos que tenía que hacer algo más en los camarines "se le había olvidado algo"

Y allí estaban.

Alfred estaba encerrado en uno de los camarines haciendo cosas malas con cierto inglés de nombre Arthur, si, nada de "misterios" ¿Cosas malas como "qué"? se preguntaran, pues… malas y adultas. Cosas que Hungría subiría con deleite en Internet y quizá lo hiciera ya que la cámara se había quedado grabando los vestidores, pero de eso Arthur y Alfred…no se enterarían hasta el diabólico día de mañana en que un curioso video con sonidos como "Ahh.. no… aah mm-an aahh… I- I lo-ve you ahh~ " saliera al aire.

En el camino devuelta a casa, mientras un gran frío los parecía azotar iban conversando el español con el italiano.

—Wauaau, estuviste espectacular Lovino, enserio casi te creo… estuve a punto de levantarme y darte un abrazo bien grande y fuerte. —le dijo dulce, con una leve sonrisa.

—Mmm, supongo que gracias. Estaba tratando de meterme en el papel.

¿En el papel?, pensó el hispano. Eso quiere decir de que si es que el realmente llegara a morir… ¿Su Lovi actuaría de esa forma?, un leve estrujón se le hizo en el pecho. Sintió ganas de besarlo fuertemente hasta quedar sin aire, pero se contuvo haciéndole una pregunta.

—¿Y entonces, qué pasaría si yo muero?

Le pregunta, dulcemente el español poniendo una mano dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta de su amante. Éste se sonrojó suavemente ante aquel acto.

—Nada…

—¡Lovi! —dijo algo triste.

—No lo diré y punto…

—Pe-Pero…

—He dicho: Punto. —y sí, con aquel punto del italiano aquel tema no volvió a comentarse.

Pero muy a pesar de aquella terquedad del muchacho, si tenía una respuesta, no era un simple "nada".Era un "algo", pero que solamente él conocía y guardaba en lo profundo de su pecho. Era simple, si Antonio muriera simplemente no podría aceptarlo. Por eso, un solo pensamiento rondaba su cabeza si algo como eso llegara a ocurrir.

**_"Si tú mueres… yo y mi corazón se van contigo"_**

* * *

><p>Y así, muajaja (?), ¿Pensaron que sería capaz de matarlo fría y cruelmente?, sí… en realidad esa era la idea al principio, así imagino la muerte de Toño pero le amo mucho como para dejarlo así nada más y en realidad ¿Pensaron que acabaría mal ;_;?<p>

Tiene mucho que vivir y/o hacerle a Lovino como para dejarnos. Además, estoy segura que muchos/as lo extrañaríamos.

¡Esta es una historia para ponerse triste y volver a animarse! ¿A alguien le gusto? D:


End file.
